


Selfish

by Chibi_Mochi



Series: Royalties [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Battle, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mochi/pseuds/Chibi_Mochi
Summary: All Iwaizumi wanted was Oikawa, but all Oikawa wanted was his kingdom.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Royalties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965295
Kudos: 9





	1. The Raid

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes to avoid confusion:
> 
> An Earl is a highest-ranked knight.
> 
> A page is a page was an attendant to a nobleman, a knight, a Governor, or a Castellan.
> 
> The story takes place during the medieval period so I wanted to leave these here to avoid any confusion when you encounter the words. That's all, I hope you enjoy reading :))

It was supposed to be a happy celebration of Oikawa's 26th birthday, a day full of blissful drinking and careless chattering. Oikawa's birthday is a day that everyone of any social status would look forward to because it's a holiday where all of the subjects of the grand king is welcome to attend.

At the crack of dawn, preparations for Oikawa's extravagant birthday was finished. The maids, knights, and pages were tired from working for a whole day, but none of them complained. Not because they were afraid of doing so but because they knew their hard work was worth it.

"Great job, everyone!" Oikawa yelled in his usual cheery tone as he enters the banquet hall. He just woke up from his sleep, immediately running to where everyone was and was welcomed by the resplendently designed banquet hall.

Everyone in the hall turned their heads towards Oikawa and, with a bow, greet him, "Happy birthday, your highness!"

Oikawa's grin grew wider when he heard the greetings. "Thanks," He shouted. He motioned for them to raise their heads and dismissed them, giving them time to change into their chosen clothing for the celebration.

"Oi," Oikawa heard a familiar voice say. He turned around and saw Iwaizumi standing behind him. He gave Iwaizumi a teasing smile when he saw Iwaizumi's flushed cheeks.

"What is it, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked when Iwaizumi didn't say anything. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and looked away before stretching his hands that were hidden behind him.

Oikawa grinned when he saw Iwaizumi move his hands from behind him. He already knew why the man standing before him is blushing and avoiding his gaze.

"Awe, Iwa-chan, you don't have to be so shy," Oikawa teased when he saw the simple brown box held between Iwaizumi's hands. The latter glared at him and gently shoved the box towards Oikawa's chest.

"Just take it," Iwaizumi said and waited for Oikawa's fingers to wrap around the box. Once he saw that his gift was appropriately held, he turned around to leave.

"Iwa-chan, why are you leaving? Don't you want to see my reaction?" Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi halted and turned his head towards Oikawa with his eyebrows knitted together in irritation.

"No," Iwaizumi says sternly before turning his heel to leave the grand king. Oikawa gasped and rushed to wrap an arm around Iwaizumi's. He let his head rest on Iwaizumi's shoulder, and he pouted, letting his lip lightly brush against Iwaizumi's neck. It was painful for Oikawa to bend his body to the side to lean on Iwaizumi, but the latter's expression made the pain worthwhile.

Oikawa grinned when he saw how Iwaizumi's ears turn red. Iwaizumi wasn't very good at handling affectionate gestures, especially when it's from Oikawa. Every small gesture of affection from Oikawa would make all the blood rush to his face, and Oikawa took pride in it. He chuckled and stood up straight when his waist started to hurt, but he didn't let go of Iwaizumi's arms.

"You've never seen my reactions to your gifts because you keep leaving them on my bed or table when I'm sleeping," Oikawa pointed out. Iwaizumi felt his face getting hotter after hearing what Oikawa said.

"Come to think of it," Oikawa said when Iwaizumi was successfully able to pry Oikawa's arm off his. "This is the first time you gave me a gift face to face after a few years. If I remember correctly, the last time you directly gave me a gift was when we were seventeen,"

Oikawa wasn't even saying it to tease or remind Iwaizumi. He just mentioned it out of curiosity. Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi, whose face is still as red as a tomato.

"Just shut up and take it, I have more things to do," Iwaizumi said and started to walk away. He didn't want to stay with Oikawa when his face is hot from embarrassment. Oikawa was right about Iwaizumi leaving gifts in his room, and it made him remember why he stopped giving him gift directly.

\-----

Iwaizumi never had trouble finding gifts for Oikawa's birthday, he spends every day with him, and in those days they spend together, Iwaizumi would always have a mental note of what he wants. Iwaizumi's mental note was useful until they were sixteen, but when they turned seventeen, Iwaizumi realized something; the whole kingdom could give Oikawa what he wanted. Iwaizumi felt shy as he slowly approaches Oikawa on his seventeenth birthday. Out of all the lavish gifts that surrounded him, Iwaizumi's present looked thrifty and cheap. Iwaizumi's insecurity and embarrassment got the better of him as he gives Oikawa his present. He didn't look at Oikawa's expression as he opens his gift. He kept his eyes glued to Oikawa's other gifts thinking that his must be nothing compared to the lavish ones he received. He was so focused on comparing his present with everyone else's that he didn't notice the bright and genuine smile on Oikawa's face. And ever since that day, Iwaizumi chose to give his gifts in secret. He didn't want to feel the awful mixture of embarrassment and insecurity, so he opted to bring Oikawa his presents in his room to avoid feeling those emotions again.

\-----

"Eh? So those tasks are more important than me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa whined. He pouted and batted his long lashes because he knew how weak Iwaizumi is against him. He knew that no matter how tough Iwaizumi might act in front of him, a simple goading would make Iwaizumi give in and do what he asks for.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He released a defeated sigh and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making his biceps bulge. He looked at Oikawa with an irritated expression, but the irritation was far from what he was actually feeling.

"Just open it so I can get back to what I need to do," Iwaizumi hissed, but in reality, he was nervous. He doesn't know how Oikawa would react to his simple gift, and the anxiety he felt when he was sixteen came rushing back to him. His heart was beating erratically, and his legs were itching to run away to save himself from the embarrassment of seeing Oikawa's disappointed expression. Oikawa nodded and quickly opened the box before Iwaizumi could change his mind and decide to walk away from him.

Oikawa's eyes went wide when he saw a wood carving of his kingdom. He raised his head, with his mouth ajar, to look at Iwaizumi, who had his eyes planted to the ground.

"Iwa-chan, did you make this?" Oikawa asked in amusement, even though he already knew the answer. Iwaizumi slowly and bashfully nodded his head as a response.

Iwaizumi was taken aback when he felt Oikawa's long arms wrap around his neck. Iwaizumi took a step back to balance himself when Oikawa suddenly threw himself on him to hug him.

"Thank you," Oikawa whispered, making sure his mouth was close to Iwaizumi's ear as he thanks him. Oikawa could feel his chest swelling in overwhelming happiness when he saw Iwaizumi's hand covered in small cuts and scratches on Iwaizumi's hands, a sign that showed how much effort Iwazumi had put into carving out his gift.

The carving wasn't big and grand. It was about the size of Oikawa's whole palm, but it was detailed. From the small lines and curves of the entire building up to the smallest windows of the castles, houses, and shops, heck, even the fruits, fish, and bread sold in the market are carved beautifully and delicately. The lines of the carving were so smooth and polished that you can tell how much time and work Iwaizumi put into the small wood carving. 

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue as he wraps an arm around Oikawa's waist, "Don't cry over something so trivial," He said irritably to hide the relief and joy he felt when Oikawa cried over a simple gift. Iwaizumi felt like the months he spent to learn how to do woodcarving was worth it. Especially since it made Oikawa emotional.

"Let go," Iwaizumi said when he noticed that the mixture of orange and yellow in the sky was slowly being replaced by white and blue.

"I don't want to," Oikawa whispered and shook his head. Iwaizumi sighed and ran a hand over Oikawa's curly brown locks. Iwaizumi didn't want to break the hug as well, but there's still a celebration, and Iwaizumi needed to have Oikawa ready before it starts.

"Are you sure you want your subjects to wait for your stupid ass and delay the ceremony before the celebration starts? Hmm, grand king?" Iwaizumi asked, voice low and husky as he reminds Oikawa of his grand ceremony. He felt Oikawa stiffen and panic when he turned to the windowpane and saw that the sky had already turned blue.

"Iwa-chan, I need to go," Oikawa said and let go of Iwaizumi to get himself ready. Iwaizumi sighed at the loss of Oikawa's warm hug, but he needed Oikawa to leave to prepare because if he didn't, Oikawa would be too hard on himself again for making his people wait even for just a minute.

Everyone was gathered at the banquet hall as they wait for Oikawa's entrance. In true Oikawa fashion, it was going to be something over the top.

Iwaizumi was in front of the crowd, waiting for his king to show up when Matsukawa and Hanamaki stand beside him. He looked up, and he immediately regretted it when he saw the teasing grins plastered on their face. He rolled his eyes when they gave him a knowing glance.

"How was the hug?" Matsukawa asked to poke fun at him. Iwaizumi shook his head and rolled his eyes, but instead of stopping, he felt Matsukawa's elbow nudge him to make him talk. Iwaizumi raised his head and squinted his eyes at him.

"You do know that our relationship's supposed to be a secret, right?" Iwaizumi asked in a threatening tone, but Matsukawa just laughed. He could hear Hanamaki snickering beside Matsukawa, and all he could do was sigh.

"Just make it official. I'm pretty sure everyone in the castle has seen you hug or make out at some point," Hanamaki said without looking at Iwaizumi. Matsukawa chuckled and side-eyed Iwaizumi. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were ready to make fun of Iwaizumi, but the hurt in his eyes made them press their lips and stop. They knew they crossed a line they shouldn't have, and it made them feel guilty for making fun of him.

Iwaizumi felt the shift in the atmosphere, and he didn't like it. He laughed as loud as he could to hide the pain that showed on his face earlier. He didn't want Matsukawa and Hanamaki to be guilty of the sudden pang he felt in his chest. The boisterous laughing gathered the attention of those who were near him, and they all glanced at him with either questioning or judging eyes, including Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who looked at him weirdly.

"What the fuck, Iwaizumi," Hanamaki said while glaring at him. Matsukawa, on the other hand, wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi to keep him a gentle choke-hold. Matsukawa and Hanamaki ruffled his hair as they laugh in relief. They were happily teasing and making fun of each other when the trumpets started playing to signify Oikawa's entrance. They immediately stood up straight, the sea of guests parting to give way to the grand king's entrance.

Oikawa was basking in the attention his people were giving him. He was walking towards the center with his silver crown adorned with emeralds and blue diamonds resting on top of his brown curly locks. His turquoise mantle was wrapped around his shoulders while the rest of the cloak is dragged on the white marble floors. He was wearing a white silk long sleeve and on top of it is a turquoise surcoat with their castle symbol embroidered in the middle. A belt made out of silver was tightly wrapped around Oikawa's waist, accentuating how slim it is, and his legs were perfectly hugged by his white chausses, emphasizing how long his legs were. Oikawa's crown and belt shone brightly as the rays of the sun hit them through the expansive glass windows around the castle. But to Iwaizumi, Oikawa outshined any jewel he was wearing.

Iwaizumi gulped, and that's when he realized how dry his throat is. He felt an elbow nudge his arm, and he turned to look up at Matsuka, who was grinning at him.

"What?" Iwaizumi asked with his eyebrow raised. Matsukawa sighed and turned to the pink-haired man standing beside him.

"You tell him," Matsukawa said and took a step back. Iwaizumi stared at Hanamakki with his eyebrow still raised as if he was daring Hanamaki to speak.

"You look so love-struck while looking at Oikawa, it's disgusting," Hanamaki said in one breath. He even scowled as he said the word 'disgusting.' Iwaizumi's jaw dropped, and he turned towards Matsukawa as if asking to confirm Hanamaki's comment. Matsukawa hummed and nodded as a response.

Iwaizumi ran his hands through his face as he groans, wondering if he's that obvious. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were snickering beside him as they watch Iwaizumi have a mental breakdown at the fact that he was caught looking at Oikawa lovingly.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa called out while waving his hand. He was only a few steps away from them, and he could hear Matsukawa and Hanamakki poke fun at him.

"Oh, Oikawa-sama's calling for his beloved Iwa-chan," Matsukawa teased. He could imagine the teasing grin plastered on their face as they continue to make fun of him.

Iwaizumi's face was hot from the embarrassment of being called out. He turned towards Oikawa and decided to walk away to prevent him from seeing Iwaizumi's flushed cheeks. Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa's voice calling for him as he walks away, but he never turned to look at him, not until the heat of his face goes away.

Just as Iwaizumi was about to create a wide distance between them, he heard Hanamaki yell his name, his voice was accompanied by panicked screams and a loud bang that came from the west side of the banquet hall. Iwaizumi quickly turned around and saw knights from an unknown kingdom flood the banquet hall. Iwaizumi was frantically searching for Oikawa in the riot, and Iwaizumi's heart was beating fast as he searches for his best friend.

"Oikawa!" He yelled at the top of his lungs in the stampeding crowd. Iwaizumi didn't mind that he is pushed around and was bumping into people. The bruises he'd acquire from them was nothing compared to losing sight of Oikawa. The loud panicked screams and ear-piercing clashing and clanking of metal filled the previously joyful banquet hall.

"Iwa-chan!" He heard Oikawa yell back. Iwaizumi did his best to stand still despite being pushed around by the panicking crowd. The stench of blood was slowly suffusing the hall, and it was making Iwaizumi anxious. None of them were holding anything that could defend them in the sudden attack that happened, and this fact scares Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa, call my name!" Iwaizumi yelled, hoping that his voice is loud enough to reach Oikawa. He was waiting, and his ears alert so as not to miss Oikawa's voice. He could feel his heart-thumping fast as he waits for Oikawa's voice to echo in the panic-filled banquet hall.

"Iwaizumi!" He heard a unified call for his name from Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamakki from the north-west side of the hall. Iwaizumi rushed towards them, shoulders bumping the others. At the moment, he didn't care who he'd hurt. All that matters to him was reaching Oikawa. He could see Matsukawa's curly hair as he slowly approaches where the voices came from. He grabbed Matsukawa's shoulder, making the other quickly turn to grab his collar.

The pungent smell of blood was reminding them that they didn't have time to lose.

"Here," Matsukawa said and thrust a sword to Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi nodded and wrapped his fingers around the sword sheath. He didn't need to ask Matsukawa how he got the swords; that's the least of his worries right now.

"Oikawa and Hanamakki left through the hidden door," Matsukawa explained when he saw Iwaizumi's eyes scan the area. They were in a corner far from the chaos that was happening. The main door to exit the hall was at the Westside, where he was heading to earlier that's why he was met with a panicked crowd.

"Let's go before they find us," Matsukawa said and pulled Iwaizumi's collar towards the hidden door.

Matsukawa pulled a sconce that opened a door-sized part of the wall. A dark stairway welcomed them, and Iwaizumi took the candle that was on the sconce. Iwaizumi handed Matsukawa the candle and let him go ahead so he could close the door by pulling an empty sconce inside the stairway. They went down the stairs as fast as they could until they saw the door that led to their exit. Matsukawa pulled the sconce that opened the door, and they were welcomed by the castle's garden.

"Where did you tell them to run to?" Iwaizumi asked after they had closed the door. The castle's garden was a secret from everyone, even to the maids, pages, and knights that are residing in the castle. It was Oikawa and Iwaizumi's safe haven, a place where they can be lovers and not just king and Earl or best friends.

"I told them to run to the quarters," Matsukawa answered. Iwaizumi nodded, and they proceeded without any words.

It seems that none of the knights who attacked them are aware of the garden. They were only a few feet away from the knight's quarters when they saw the door bursts open. Oikawa was wearing armor, and his sword was on his waist. Iwaizumi halted before he ran and grabbed Oikawa's arm.

"You're not going back there," Iwaizumi said sternly through gritted teeth. Iwaizumi could feel his shoulders rising and falling fast from the sudden anger that was surging through his veins.

Oikawa harshly pulled his arm away from Iwaizumi's tight grip, which surprised everyone, by everyone, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi himself. It wasn't the first time Oikawa had refused to listen to Iwaizumi, but it's the first time he showed hostility towards Iwaizumi.

"You can't command me, Iwaizumi," Oikawa sternly said as he walks away from them. Iwaizumi clenched his jaw from how stubborn Oikawa was being. The sound of his armor clanking against each other resonated in the empty field as Oikawa walks back to the castle. The palpable tension coming from Iwaizumi and Oikawa made Hanamakki and Matsukawa stiff, feet rooted to the ground as they wait for what's about to happen.

"Oikawa, get your ass back here!" Iwaizumi yelled, his voice was laced by unrestricted fury, and it made Matsukawa and Hanamakki's hair stand up. They've never heard Iwaizumi yell in complete outrage, even in the countless battles they fought beside each other, neither of them heard the tone Iwaizumi used on Oikawa.

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi's angered roar, but the desire to fight for his kingdom was overwhelming. The feeling of wanting to keep his people was so strong that it clouded all of Oikawa's rationality; right now, all he could think about is destroying those who wreaked havoc in his kingdom.

Iwaizumi threw the sword Matsukawa had given him early, letting it hit the ground with a soft thud and a soft clang before rushing to Oikawa. Iwaizumi stood in front of Oikawa with an irritated expression on his face. On average days, Oikawa would pout and whine, but today, with Oikawa's overflowing bloodlust, he met Iwaizumi's intense gaze. Dark brown eyes are challenging olive green ones with a potent glare.

Iwaizumi's eyebrows twitch at how much Oikawa was willing to fight him just to go back to the chaos they escaped from just a few minutes ago. Iwaizumi felt the strong urge to smack Oikawa, but instead of doing so, he opted to close his eyes and clench his fists.

"Move out of the way," Oikawa said harshly, making Iwaizumi's eyes flutter open. All of the patience Iwaizumi has vanished into thin air after hearing the tone in Oikawa's voices. Iwaizumi saw Oikawa's arm stretch out to push him to the side, but Iwaizumi's reflexes were fast. Iwaizumi quickly wrapped his fingers around Oikawa's wrist while the other took hold of Oikawa's nape. He pulled both Oikawa's arm and neck at the same time, making Oikawa stumble forward before his head was met with Iwaizumi's. Oikawa's head moved back from the impact it received from Iwaizumi, making Oikawa release a pathetic whimper.

"I'm not letting you go back there," Iwaizumi said when Oikawa had his head hanging low. Iwaizumi's right hand was still on Oikawa's neck while his left hand was still tightly gripping Oikawa's wrist.

"Iwa-chan, what the hell is your head made of?" Oikawa asked while rubbing his throbbing forehead. Iwaizumi felt a sense of relief after hearing his nickname slip out of Oikawa's lips. At least, now, he isn't as bloodthirsty as before.

"We're escaping," Iwaizumi said, making Oikawa slowly raise his head. Oikawa shook his head as he repeated the words no.

"Iwa-chan, my people need me," He whispered. The enmity in his voice was gone, and all of the anger Iwaizumi felt when Oikawa refused to listen to him earlier simmered into irritability.

"I know, but I need you to live," Iwaizumi admitted. It was embarrassing for Iwaizumi to admit it out loud but isn't ashamed of saying it. Oikawa's eyes widened for a split second before he shook his head.

"Iwa-chan, I need my kingdom," He said with eyes that were pleading for Iwaizumi to let him go back.

"No, I don't know what would happen if you go back. I'd rather have the kingdom be in ruins than to lose you," Iwaizumi said honestly. He prayed that maybe if he softened his tone and let his face soften, Oikawa would listen, but Iwaizumi was wrong for assuming Oikawa would listen to him.

Iwaizumi could feel the sting on his cheek. He could even distinguish the familiar metallic taste of blood in his mouth from how strong Oikawa had slapped him.

"That's so fucking selfish of you, Hajime," Oikawa whispered, his tone more venomous than before. Iwaizumi scoffed and licked his lips.

"Right," Iwaizumi whispered before laughing bitterly. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at Oikawa's expression. It was the exact same face he made when Ushijima asked him to rule Shiratorizawa together.

The look on Oikawa's face made Iwaizumi remember that despite all the times they spent together in their hidden garden, just staring at the sky to relieve the stress Oikawa was feeling. The stolen kisses they shared in the castle when no one's around, the times Oikawa would sneak into their quarters to enter his bedchamber just to cuddle with him. The times Oikawa would ask Iwaizumi to join him in a leisure stroll around the kingdom. The times Oikawa would send a maid to call him from his bedchamber because Oikawa needed advice or had a nightmare, and the intimate and passionate nights they spent together were all nothing when it's his kingdom was on the line.

"I'll get back your kingdom for you," Iwaizumi said with indifference after the realization that the kingdom would always come first. That no matter how many times Iwaizumi thinks he's Oikawa's number one, something will happen, and it'll slap Iwaizumi in the face, reminding him that he's always second against Oikawa's kingdom.

"Matsukawa, Hanamakki," Iwaizumi called out softly. They gulped as they approach Iwaizumi.

"Take care of Oikawa for me," He said in a flat tone. Matsukawa and Hanamakki looked at each other. They weren't blind, nor were they stupid. They saw Oikawa's hand land on Iwaizumi's face. They heard the loud slap in the still quietness of where they were. And they could tell that something inside Iwaizumi snapped the moment's Oikawa's hand landed on his cheek.

"Iwaizumi, you're not planning to go back there, are you?" Hanamakki asked even though everyone knew it's what he's planning to do.

"I'll bring back the grand king's kingdom, that's my job as the Earl," The lack of emotion in Iwaizumi's voice set off alarms in Matsukawa, Hanamakki, and Oikawa's heads.

"Iwa-chan, I-" Oikawa said after the realization that he had slapped Iwaizumi sunk in, but before he could even finish what he was saying, Iwaizumi had already turned his back on them.

"Give me three days, I'll fire a signal flare to update you," Iwaizumi turned to Matsukawa and Hanamakki for their response, and they nodded. Oikawa looked at them alternately. He knows that the exchange of glances between the three of them meant something and he hated not knowing what it meant.

"Let's go, Oikawa," Matsukawa said and grabbed Oikawa's arm.

"What? No!" Oikawa protested. He kept on pulling his arm off Matsukawa's tight grip to chase Iwaizumi's retreating back. Oikawa wanted to apologize; he didn't mean to slap Iwaizumi. He didn't mean it, but he did it, and it made his heart clench at the thought that he hurt Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan, I'm sorry!" Oikawa apologized. If he couldn't get Matsukawa's grip, then he'd rather scream his apology; maybe that will make Iwaizumi come back. Hope rose in Oikawa's chest when Iwaizumi stopped to turn towards them.

Oikawa was expecting to see the anger reflecting in Iwaizumi's eyes but what he saw broke his heart because he did it again. He broke Iwaizumi's heart for the nth time.

"It's fine, now go, I promise I'll bring you back your kingdom no matter the cost," Iwaizumi said. The coldness in his voice made Oikawa's eyes sting. He did it again.

"Iwa-" He yelled, but one glance from Iwaizumi made Matsukawa move his hand to hit Oikawa's sternocleidomastoid muscle strong enough to render him unconscious but not strong enough to leave any permanent damage.

Oikawa could feel his consciousness slipping away as pain surge throughout his neck, he wanted to stop Iwaizumi, but all he could do was reach his hand out before completely passing out.


	2. First day without Iwaizumi

Oikawa's eyes fluttered open, eyes squinting from the ray of light that seeped through the window curtains. He could feel a stinging pain on his neck as he tries to move his head around to scan the room. The ceiling wasn't the familiar turquoise that would greet him when he wakes up in his room back in Seijoh. The ceiling was made out of oak, which was enough for Oikawa to know that he's in a common villager's house. Oikawa laid there, an arm covering his eyes, as he tries to remember why he's sleeping in a villager's house.

"Iwa-chan," He whispered and sat up when the events that transpired on his birthday came rushing back to him. Oikawa didn't mind the stinging pain in his neck anymore. All he wanted to do was go back to Iwaizumi.

"Matsukawa! Hanamaki!" Oikawa yelled as he bursts out the door. He was welcomed by a narrow hallway that led to a single staircase. Oikawa ran down without any second thought and saw Hanamaki sitting in the living room, talking to someone with shallot shaped hair, their backs facing the staircase.

"Hanamaki!" Oikawa yelled, even though Hanamaki was no less than four feet away from him. The two men turned toward him with a jolt, eyes wide open in surprise, "Iwa-chan, he's out there. He's fighting alone! Hanamaki, we have to go back!"

Oikawa was rambling in a panicked tone, his breathing was starting to escalate fast, and he was slowly entering a panic attack. Oikawa was pacing back and forth, hands making random motions as he continues to ramble. Oikawa's eyes were stinging from the desire to cry, but no tears were coming out. Hanamaki didn't know how to handle Oikawa's panic attack. It was usually Iwaizumi who would take care of him+. But right now, Iwaizumi isn't with them, and the only person who could calm him down was Hanamaki.

Hanamaki grabbed Oikawa's shoulder to stop him from pacing. Oikawa looked at him with evident worry in his eyes. The knight clicked his tongue and captured Oikawa's face between his warm, calloused palms, forcing Oikawa to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Oikawa, Iwaizumi's gonna be fine," Hanamaki said in the calmest tone he could muster. Hanamaki himself knew that it would be difficult, even for an Earl, to survive an unprecedented attack alone, but the words that escaped his mouth were the only words of comfort he could offer. "Iwaizumi's not an Earl for nothing,"

Oikawa wasn't stupid. He could hear the uncertainty and concern in Hanamaki's voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it. But it just made Oikawa realize that everyone's worried for Iwaizumi, and it weirdly calmed him down.

"Where's Matsukawa?" Oikawa asked when his eyes roamed the small house and saw no one but the shallot-haired man was there. He was looking at Oikawa with wondering eyes, and if they were in a different situation, Oikawa would've introduced himself properly and talked to the man staring at him.

"He's outside. This house is a day away from Karasu. Matsukawa said we'd wait here for Iwaizumi's signal since the view of Seijoh is clear from here," Hanamaki answered with his usual tone. Oikawa's eyes went wide, and he scrambled out of the door to look for Matsukawa.

As he exits the door, he is hit by the fresh smell of vegetables and berries with the mixture of cultivated soil. The residents must be farmers. There was a garden wide enough to plant vegetables that could feed a family of four. There were growing cabbages and carrots occupying half of the garden while the other half had pumpkins and corns. There were bushes of raspberries, gooseberries, and cranberries surrounding the fence built around the small farm, forming a square to protect the crops from wild animals. There was a small door for the farmer to walk in, and Oikawa felt something tug his heart as a particular memory comes back to him.

-*-

It was a hot summer night, and Oikawa had just finished all his duties as king. He sluggishly dragged his feet towards the secret door that led to his and Iwaizumi's haven. Oikawa was tired from doing politics all day, and his buttocks were sore from sitting in the throne room reading letters sent by his people and the other kingdoms. His hands were tired from the endless writing of responses, requests, and greetings sent to his subject, merchants, and the neighboring kingdoms. But what bothers Oikawa the most is the painful throbbing of his head. Using his brain all day used up all his energy, and the only thing he wants to do is go to sleep. But here he is, walking down the dark narrow stairway that led to his and Iwaizumi's hidden garden. Oikawa placed his hand on the knob, twisted it, and opened the door to their garden. The warm summer breeze hit Oikawa, and he found himself relaxing when the warm breeze brushed against his skin.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi agreed to meet in their garden after the sun had finally vanished and the stars started to decorate the sky. Today, however, Oikawa finished his duties a little earlier and decided to descend into their garden before their agreed meeting. The sky is still beautifully painted a mixture of yellow and orange and in the far corner of the garden where the assortment of blue, pink, red, light and dark purple hydrangeas, Iwaizumi was crouched down with gardening tools sitting beside him. Iwaizumi wasn't wearing his armor. Instead, he was wearing a plain loose black tunic with a dark brown belt embellished with Seijoh's symbolic turquoise castle hugging his waist. Oikawa admired Iwaizumi's broad shoulders, he could see Iwaizumi's back muscle-flexing through the thin fabric of Iwaizumi's tunic, and he loves it. The light coming from the setting sun was enough to make the sweat on Iwaizumi's tanned neck glisten, and it just made Oikawa wonder what Iwaizumi was doing to make him sweat.

Oikawa quietly moved his feet towards Iwaizumi. It seems that the latter was too pre-occupied with what he was doing that he didn't hear Oikawa walking towards him. Oikawa's lips curved into a smile as he suddenly draped his upper body on Iwaizumi, arms lazily hanging on the Earl's shoulder, making the latter stumble forward from the sudden weight on his back. Iwaizumi turned to his side when he felt Oikawa's chin rest on his left shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Trashykawa?" Iwaizumi asked, his hot breath brushing against Oikawa's face. Their faces were close but not close enough to have the tip of their nose touch.

"I was just wondering about what's keeping you busy," Oikawa answered and looked towards what Iwaizumi was working on. He could see a small mountain of dirt on the ground, but he couldn't see anything that would indicate what he planted. Oikawa pouted and squinted his eyes at the gathered dirt, trying to guess what Iwaizumi planted.

"Stop that and get off me, I'm covered in sweat," Iwaizumi said and moved his shoulders back to make Oikawa leave. Oikawa lifted his body off Iwaizumi and watched the latter stand up straight to stretch his sore limbs. Iwaizumi stretched his arms upwards before stretching his neck on each side and rotating his head, making a cracking sound.

"Argh, that feels nice," Iwaizumi said with relief as he stretches his shoulder by moving them back with his half folded arms pushing back. Oikawa loved the scene in front of him, Iwaizumi stretching with the sunset illuminating him. Iwaizumi just looked hot.

"What are you staring at?" Iwaizumi asked with furrowed eyebrows. Oikawa folded his arms and cocked his head to the side, eyes looking at Iwaizumi from head to toe.

"I must say, Iwa-chan, I love how hot you look right now," Oikawa shamelessly admitted with a cocky smirk on his face. Iwaizmu felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden honesty and praise that left Oikawa's lips. Iwaizumi gulped and turned to take the gardening tools that lay on the dirt.

"Shut your mouth if you don't have anything decent to say," Iwaizumi sternly said as he focuses on the tools, praying that the heat on his cheeks would subside.

Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms together, "Iwa-chan, I just finished my duties, and you're ignoring me," He whined. Iwaizumi sighed and continued to ignore him. Oikawa groaned and ran his hands through his face before deciding to jump on Iwaizumi's back. Iwaizumi stumbled forward for the second time that evening, but this time, he had to place his hands on the ground to stop himself from being shoved to the soil. He could feel Oikawa's arms tightly wrapped around his neck, making him sigh.

"Get off, I can't stand," Iwaizumi said through gritted teeth, but Oikawa just laughed and whispered, "no,"

Oikawa's breath was hot against Iwaizumi's ear, he was supposed to get mad and irritated, but he just sighed and wrapped his fingers around Oikawa's thigh, hand tightly gripping Oikawa to support him. He pushed his upper body using the hand planted on the ground to support him from being shoved. Iwaizumi's back was already straight, and Oikawa was happily humming, arms still wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck. Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa's other thigh using his now free hand before standing up and walking to their spot.

"You're such a huge baby," Iwaizumi complained while walking to the tree they'd always stay under. The tree that witnesses the countless nights they would spend together just looking up at the sky while telling each other stories of what they did that day.

"Well, you spoil me," Oikawa answered. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's sweaty neck, the Earl smelled of sun and dirt, but Oikawa didn't mind. As long as it's Iwaizumi, it's fine.

"Don't nuzzle into my neck, I'm sweaty, I probably stink," Iwaizumi scolded and raised his shoulder to make Oikawa move his face away, but it didn't work. Oikawa just nuzzled closer, making Iwaizumi groan at his stubbornness.

"What were you doing anyway? I remember you telling me you're busy with your knightly duties?" Oikawa asked, still nuzzled in the juncture of Iwaizumi's neck and shoulder. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's soft lips lightly brushing against the skin of his neck as he speaks, making Iwaizumi's irritation towards Oikawa's neediness slowly subside.

"You always complain that you're craving for strawberries around July, so I decided to plan some to make you shut up," Iwaizumi said, voice laced with faux irritation, but Oikawa knows that it's just Iwaizumi's way of hiding his embarrassment for doing something sweet.

"You could've just asked one of the merchants to bring me some," Oikawa said, this time, his face wasn't nuzzled into Iwaizumi's neck. Instead, his chin is rested on Iwaizumi's shoulder so he could see his boyfriend's face.

"You're never satisfied and always ask for more; might as well have them in the garden for you to eat whenever your needy ass is craving for some," Iwaizumi said and gave him a side glance. Oikawa chuckled and moved his head back. His forehead was now resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder to hide the blush on his heated face.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered. He felt Iwaizumi's fingers dig deeper into his thighs for a split second before returning to the gentle and secure grip it had on him earlier.

"I'm just doing this to lessen the burden for everyone," Iwaizumi reasoned. Still, Oikawa knew it was for him, everything Iwaizumi does is always for him, and no matter how much Iwaizumi hides it and refuse to admit it, they both knew.

"So mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa responded with the usual faux pain lacing his words. Iwaizumi chuckled at how silly they were being. Oikawa felt the light shake of Iwaizumi's shoulder as the chuckle escape his lips. Oikawa let his lips curve into an ample smile as he presses his ear against Iwaizumi's back.

"Hey, let go, we're here," Iwaizumi whispered and turned his head to Oikawa. The latter raised his head and unwrapped his arm around Iwaizumi's neck while Iwaizumi kneels to let Oikawa's feet touch the ground.

"Cuddles?" Oikawa whispered and spread his arms wide open for Iwaizumi to walk into. Oikawa waited for Iwaizumi to turn towards him and give him a hug he was asking for, but Iwaizumi scoffed and sat under the tree. Oikawa pouted when Iwaizumi pressed his back against the tree but grinned when the Earl opened his arms for Oikawa.

Oikawa quickly moved to sit between Iwaizumi's legs, back pressed against his boyfriend's broad chest. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's slim waist, chin resting on the latter's shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" Iwaizumi asked in a whisper. Oikawa was taken aback and quickly moved his head towards Iwaizumi. The spiky-haired man had his eyes closed while his chin rested on his shoulder, and Oikawa softened. It was one of the rare times Iwaizumi would openly admit his love for Oikawa, and every time the moment comes, Oikawa couldn't help but feel his heart melt.

"I know, I love you, too," Oikawa whispered. Iwaizumi slowly opened his eyes and was met with dark brown ones staring lovingly at him. Iwaizumi smirked and moved his hand up from Oikawa's waist to touch his face. Iwaizumi's hand cupped Oikawa's slightly chubby cheeks, and the latter leaned into it. Iwaizumi moved his thumb to gently caress Oikawa's cheek making the latter smile and hum in response.

"I can kiss you, right?" Iwaizumi asked as his thumb move to slowly caress Oikawa's bottom lip. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa's shoulder shake lightly as he chuckles.

"You're honestly asking me that when we've gone beyond that," Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulder.

"Your consent matters every time," Iwaizumi responded, making Oikawa stop laughing. Oikawa moved his hands to cover his face making Iwaizumi laugh. Oikawa could feel his chest wanting to burst from the love he's feeling for Iwaizumi.

"So, am I allowed to or not?" Iwaizumi asked after giving Oikawa a minute to collect himself. Oikawa slowly nodded without removing the hands that covered his face. Iwaizumi slowly moved his hands to Oikawa's wrists and gently pried them off of Oikawa's face.

Oikawa had always looked beautiful to Iwaizumi no matter what the circumstances are. It doesn't matter if he was crying, tears staining his cheeks and snot ungracefully falling from his nose, it doesn't matter if he just woke up with unruly hair with a trail of dried up saliva on his cheek, it doesn't matter if he was covered in blood and dirt from a victorious battle, Oikawa always looks gorgeous to him. To Iwaizumi, Oikawa is the greatest jewel of Seijoh, and he'd risk anything to keep Oikawa by his side.

"You're so breathtaking," Iwaizumi whispered against Oikawa's lips before moving forward to capture those rosy lips into a gentle kiss. Oikawa smiled and cupped Iwaizumi's cheek as he responds. The kiss was soft and gentle; there wasn't any rush because in that garden of theirs, under the witness of the stars and dazzling luminescence of the moon, all that matters were their presence and love for each other.

-*-

Oikawa was pulled out of his reminiscing when someone snapped their fingers in front of him. He found himself standing in front of the small gate that led to the garden he was staring at earlier.

"Ah," Oikawa whispered, not knowing what to say. He could feel his cheeks heating up from the embarrassment of being caught daydreaming. The brunette lowered his gaze and played with the hem of the worn-out brown tunic he was wearing.

"What are you standing there for?" A man with dark hair that parted in the middle asked with an apathetic expression on his face. His voice sounded indifferent, and it made Oikawa furrow his eyebrows as he thinks of an excuse.

"Oh, the potted strawberries," He answered when his eyes caught sight of the pots of strawberries hanging on the inner side of the fence.

"What about them?" The man in front of him asked as he turned to look at his plant, eyes squinted to examine them.

"I just thought they wouldn't bear that much fruit if you keep it in a pot," He answered. The man turned to him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's fine. They're for Kindaichi's cravings anyway," He answered. Oikawa guessed that the shallot-haired man he saw earlier was the one the man in front of him talked about. Oikawa could feel his chest tighten after hearing what he said. He didn't know that strawberries would make him remember Iwaizumi.

"By the way, you don't look like your someone who farms," The man commented with his eyes squinted to examine Oikawa's appearance.

"Oh no, I don't," Oikawa said and chuckled nervously. The gaze that he gave Oikawa was so intense that it made the king feel nervous.

"Tsk, I knew it," The dark-haired man whispered under his breath before clicking his tongue. "So, why are you outside, sleeping beauty? I'm pretty sure you're not here to lecture me about taking care of my strawberries,"

Oikawa suddenly remembered why he rushed outside, "I'm looking for Matsukawa," Oikawa said, assuming that the man in front of him already knows who he's talking about.

"The tall knight with curly black hair?" He asked, and Oikawa nodded enthusiastically.

"Walk to the south, you'll a see a cliff, and he'd be there," The man instructed while pointing to a path that led to a small forest. Oikawa followed where the finger was pointing and nodded in understanding before looking at the man in front of him.

"What's your name, by the way?" Oikawa asked as he stares straight at his brown eyes.

"Kunimi," He answered shortly, and Oikawa nodded. He turned to where Kunimi had pointed earlier before looking back at him.

"I'll get going then, thanks," Oikawa said and waved him goodbye as he runs to where Matsukawa is.

Oikawa stopped when he saw Matsukawa standing at the edge of the cliff. He could see the entirety of Seijoh from where he is, and it breaks his heart seeing the chaos that surrounded the peaceful and prosperous kingdom he rules.

"Matsukawa," Oikawa called out softly as not to startle the motionless knight in front of him. Matsukawa snapped his head towards Oikawa's direction with a surprised expression on his face.

"Holy shit! You're awake! I thought I accidentally killed you!" He yelled with a mixture of laughter and relief. Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows, and his hands moved to touch his aching neck.

"So, you're the reason why my neck hurt. You and Iwa-chan are such brutes," Oikawa joked as he walks towards Matsukawa. He stood beside the knight, eyes glued to the kingdom below them.

"Well, the other brute you mentioned is out there fighting for your kingdom," Matsukawa said in a venomous tone. Oikawa could feel the sudden change in the air between them. The brunette gulped and played with the hem of his tunic. What was he supposed to say to that?

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Oikawa asked. All four of them had shared countless fights, but those weren't anything serious. This one, though, felt like it's worse than the fights they've had before combined.

Matsukawa took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He brought his hand to his forehead to massage it. The spite in his tone was unintentional, but he didn't feel like apologizing.

"You know," Matsukawa started. He wanted to say something to diffuse the tension he created between them, but he didn't know what to say. They've always been so honest with each other that lying just wasn't something they could do to each other, even if it's to comfort the other. Oikawa understood the reason why Matsukawa was acting the way he is, and he didn't need an explanation nor an apology from him.

"It's fine, I understand," Oikawa whispered and looked ahead. He could feel his chest tightening as the thought of Iwaizumi fighting alone keeps playing in his head like a broken record. Because no matter how much Oikawa tries to stop himself from thinking about the worst-case scenario, he couldn't help it. He would always drift to the darkest parts of his head and drown in all those negative thoughts.

"I won't tell you to stop worrying because I am too, but I sent a message asking for reinforcements to Karasu. Merchants from Jozenji passed by and are on their way to Karasu. They said they saw knights from an unknown kingdom guarding the passages of Karasu to Seijoh. So, I asked them to deliver the message for us," Matsukawa informed to lessen the tense air surrounding them. Oikawa nodded and understood why they stayed in the area they're in instead of traveling straight to Karasu.

"This is the longest path to travel from Karasu to Seijoh and vice versa. That's why it isn't guarded," Oikawa whispered, playing along with the knight.

"They're assuming we're gonna take the shortcut to reach Karasu for reinforcements, so they guarded the passages before the attack. It seems that the attack at Seijoh isn't something random but a deliberate one," Matsukawa continued after a nod. Oikawa massaged his temple. He could feel the guilt in the pit of his stomach bubbling. It's his fault for having such a grandeur birthday celebration. If he didn't celebrate his birthday the way he does, maybe the unknown kingdom wouldn't have had the chance to attack them.

"How did you know to take the longest route?" Oikawa asked. Matsukawa gave him a side glance before answering him in his usual tone, all the bitterness and spite leaving his voice, "Iwaizumi instructed us to,"

Oikawa just nodded his head. Iwaizumi seemed to be a sensitive topic at the moment. He didn't want to make the atmosphere heavier by saying something that could trigger Matsukawa.

"So, tell me," Matsukawa asked and turned his head to look at Oikawa. He doesn't enjoy the tense atmosphere surrounding them as well, but he just needed to know. There's this itch at the tip of his tongue that's been lingering ever since he witnessed Oikawa slap Iwaizumi, an itch to ask why he did it. "Why'd you do that to him?"

Oikawa pressed his lips into a thin line because he didn't know why. Just hearing what Iwaizumi said made something inside Oikawa snap, and he hated the fact that he had it in him to hurt Iwaizumi.

"I don't know," Oikawa whispered; his voice was so low it was almost inaudible, but the tranquility that surrounded them let Matsukawa hear the small response coming from their king.

"He did everything for you," Matsukawa mentioned as if Oikawa didn't know. Oikawa gently nodded while Matsukawa just gave him another side glance. He was too hurt for Iwaizumi that couldn't care less about the prickling tears in Oikawa's eyes. "He'd sacrificed so much for you, so why can't you just agree with him and leave the kingdom? He didn't have to stay there alone."

Oikawa didn't know what to say because he didn't have an answer to Matsukawa's question. Everything happened so fast that before Oikawa could even do something, Iwaizumi had already made up his mind.

"I know," Oikawa said in response instead. He didn't have anything else to say anyway. But the truth Matsukawa blurted beside him still left a lingering sting in his heart.

"I saw you choose your kingdom over Iwaizumi so many times, it's not even funny anymore," Matsukawa continued. He knows Iwaizumi would disapprove of what he's doing, but as someone who's seen Iwaizumi's suffering, he couldn't just keep his mouth shut. Matsukawa took a deep breath and turned towards Oikawa, "He loves you so much, but it seems you love your kingdom more,"

Oikawa felt his chest tighten. How much pain did he cause Iwaizumi for Matsukawa to say that to him?

"Matsukawa, Oikawa," They heard Hanamaki call from behind them. They turned their heads towards him in unison and waited for him to say something. Hanamaki calmly moved towards them and stood on the space between them, his eyes moving towards the kingdom.

"Iwaizumi will be fine," He said after taking a deep breath. Matsukawa scoffed bitterly and shook his head. He wanted to believe what Hanamaki said, but he just couldn't. Not when they were watching their kingdom slowly crumble and fall right in front of them.

"Let's just go back," Matsukawa suggested and turned his back on them, leaving them. "Nothing good will come from watching anyway," He added before completely walking away from them.

Hanamaki turned towards Oikawa with an apologetic expression as he rubs Oikawa's shoulder to comfort him, "let him be for now,"

"Yeah, I know," Oikawa said and gave his kingdom one last glance before returning to the house they were staying in.


End file.
